In semiconductor technology, products may include devices in which one semiconductor substrate is bonded to another substrate. Typical applications of this include microelectromechanical system (MEMS) devices. Example MEMS devices include accelerometers, gyroscopes, pressure sensors, bio-MEMS, optical switching devices, and the like. MEMS devices frequently require a hermetic cavity in the device where a vacuum or controlled atmosphere is required. This hermetic cavity may be difficult to sufficiently maintain when two substrates are bonded together. For example, a bond ring (e.g., sealing ring) adjoining the substrates and surrounding the hermetic cavity may degrade with the chemical and mechanical stress applied in processing the device. Such stresses may cause corrosion of the bond ring, cracking of the bond ring and/or substrate, and/or other issues that affect the integrity of the bond ring and device.